general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Stavros Cassadine (Robert Kelker-Kelly)
Frank Valentini (2013, GH) | books = | spinoffs = Port Charles | image1 = File:Stavroscassadine.jpg | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Cassadine | nickname = | namesakes = Nikolas Cassadine | alias = Lucien Cane | gender = Male | born = 1960 | died = September 16, 2014 Crichton-Clark Clinic Scarsdale, New York | age = | death cause = Shot in the chest by Det. Dante Falconeri in defense of himself and Lulu | occupation = | title = Prince | residence = | parents = Helena Cassadine | siblings = Irina Cassadine II (maternal half; deceased) Valentin Cassadine Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (paternal half) Stefan Cassadine (full; deceased) | spouse = | romances = Gia Campbell (as Lucien Cane) | children = Nikolas Cassadine (with Laura) | grandchildren = Spencer Cassadine (via Nikolas) | grandparents = Adrian and Adara Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Victor Cassadine (paternal; deceased) Tony Cassadine (paternal; deceased) (paternal; deceased) Irina Cassadine (paternal great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (via Alexis) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (great, via Sam) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Prince Stavros Nikolai Mikkosovich Cassadine'Stated on-air on September 3, 2001. is a fictional character on the American soap opera ''General Hospital. John Martinuzzi originated the role in 1983, while Robert Kelker-Kelly played the evil Cassadine prince on and off from 2001 to 2003. Kelker-Kelly returned on April 10, 2013 and again from September 9-16, 2014 Storylines |-|1983; 2001-03= Stavros was introduced as the cousin of Mikkos Cassadine. He was a lunatic obsessed with Laura Spencer. He kidnapped and raped her, producing "mistake child" Nikolas Cassadine. His background was later changed to make him the son of the villainous Mikkos and Helena Cassadine. He has been presumed dead three times in 1983, 2001, and 2013 and is a main element in the Spencer v. Cassadine feud. In 1983, Stavros is introduced as the cousin of the late Mikkos Cassadine, who tried to freeze the world with a weather machine (in 1996, however, his history is retconned so that he is the firstborn son of Mikkos and his evil wife Helena Cassadine. He abducts Laura Spencer, tells her that her husband Luke is dead and persuades her to marry him. He fathers her son Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura learns that Luke was alive, she returns to Port Charles, intending to just look at him from afar and then return to Greece. Obsessed with Laura (whom he calls Lasha), Stavros follows her and supposedly dies at shortly after falling down a flight of stairs while attempting to shoot Luke and "reclaim" his wife. In 2001, it is revealed that Stavros' mother, Helena Cassadine, had arranged to have him placed in cryonic suspension in a secret room underneath General Hospital. Stavros is revived and comes back to life. The long-running Spencer-Cassadine feud forms the basis of one of the major story arcs on General Hospital that year. A plot involving bioterrorism begins to unfold, with Stavros and his mother Helena as the primary antagonists. However, following the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001, the producers quickly alter the storyline, and Stavros is written out of the series.Sept 11 changed US daytime TV (1/07/2002) - theherald.co.za Stavros goes for another round of murder (Chloe Morgan, who discovers that he was not "Lucien Cane" as he's been claiming) and mayhem before he is again presumed killed in another fight with Luke, falling into a deep shaft, laughing all the way down. After his apparent death, Stavros continues to "appear" to his son Nikolas in 2002 and in a Christmas Carol-like dream of Luke Spencer in 2003. |-|2013-14= In late March of 2013, Luke and Laura's daughter Lulu goes missing, and Helena is the prime suspect. Nikolas arrives at Lulu's apartment to warn her of the danger; but he is too late, as Lulu is already gone. Before he can tell Luke and Laura of the danger, he is shot through the window and slips into a coma. Luke, Laura and Lulu's husband Dante Falconeri go looking for Lulu, and find Helena aboard the Haunted Star ship in the middle of the Atlantic. Luke kills Helena, but then the ship is stormed by Cassadine guards and Luke and Laura are taken to Cassadine Island, in Greece. Nikolas wakes up from his coma, and tells his aunt Alexis Davis and Elizabeth Webber that it wasn't Helena who took Lulu, that it was his father Stavros. Meanwhile, Luke and Laura come face to face with Stavros at the Cassadine residence in Greece. Stavros on the Island and his son Nikolas Cassadine in Port Charles discuss on how Helena nursed Stavros back to life and how Stavros got infatuated with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri. He has his mother Helena Cassadine on a metal table slab and has Lulu in a cryogenic freezer. Due to Dante Falconeri's meddling with the cryogenic chamber, the alarm sounds and Stavros goes downstairs and examined the situation. He is forced by Luke Spencer to go into the cryogenic freezer with Lulu putting placed on another table slab. Laura makes the cryogenic freezer malfunction and Stavros is seen screaming. It is later revealed that Stavros and Helena forced Lulu to marry him. When she said she would not sleep with him he had Nikolas shot and froze Lulu. On January 30, 2014, while talking to Robin Scorpio-Drake, Stavros' uncle Victor Cassadine reveals that Stavros and his mother are both still alive, and have been cryogenically frozen to prevent them from succumbing to their injuries. Stavros returned alive and well on September 9, 2014. He tells Lulu that he is back for her, and reveals he took one of her eggs and fertilized it, so they could have a child together. Stavros takes Lulu away for the procedure but Dante is able to get free and comes to save Lulu. Stavros threatened to slit Lulu throat if Dante doesn't put his gun down. Dante does what Stavros says but Lulu is about get away and fights ensue between Stavros and Dante and Lulu and Dr. Young. Stavros gets the upper hand and is about to shoot Dante when Lulu throws herself in front of him. Stavros says that he doesn't want to kill Lulu but will if he has too. Stavros fires a shot at them but Dante pushes Lulu of the way and the two fight again. It is revealed that Dante got the upper hand and killed Stavros. Crimes Committed *Kidnapped Laura Spencer 1983 *Locked Helena Cassadine in a room 2001 *Possessed bio-toxin 2001 *Breaking and entering; broke into Laura's room 2001 *Hit Luke Spencer over the head 2001 *Murder; along with Helena, they used a man to test the virus and, in the process, the man died 2001 *Impersonated a monk 2001 *Murdered Chloe Morgan 2001 *Let Stefan Cassadine be accused of committing Chloe's murder 2001 *Attempted to kill Lucky Spencer by throwing him into the river bound and gagged 2001 *Tied Stefan up 2001 *Attempted to stab Luke Spencer 2001 *Clobbered Nikolas Cassadine over the head between Jan and Feb 2013 *Kidnapped Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 2013 *Clobbered Dante Falconeri over the head and rendered him unconscious 2013 *Had his son, Nikolas shot 2013 *Kidnapped Luke Spencer and Laura Spencer and held them hostage on Cassadine Island 2013 *Revealed that he stole one of Lulu's eggs and fertilized it with his sperm 9, 2014 *Planned to implant Lulu with their embryo Sep 9, 2014 *Ordered Dr. Young to give Lulu a hormonal shot against her will 12, 2014 *Threatened to shoot Dante if Lulu kept resisting 12, 2014 *Held Lulu hostage at scalpel-point 16, 2014 *Held Dante at gunpoint 16, 2014 *Tried to kill Dante and then fought with him 16, 2014 Health and Vitals *"Died" after a tumble down a flight of stairs 1983 *Presumed dead after falling into a bottomless pit 2001 *Threatened at knifepoint by Luke Spencer (Luke threatened to rip Stavros' esophagus out unless he revealed to him and Laura what he did to Lulu and where he put her) 2013 *Cryogenically frozen after a failed attempt to stop Luke, Laura, and Dante from rescuing a frozen Lulu 2013 *Had his arm bitten by Lulu 15, 2014 *Elbowed in the gut by Lulu 16, 2014 *Shot and killed by Det. Dante Falconeri 16, 2014 Family tree References External links * Stavros Cassadine @ Soapcentral.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:Port Charles characters Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s